Amahl Farouk
Once upon a time in the land of Morocco, there lived a cruel, wicked king, who tortured his subjects and ruled the land with an iron fist. This all changed when Amahl Farouk, a centuries old mutant, used his power to overthrow the king, sealing his mind within that of a monkey. Taking the name "The Shadow King", Farouk proved to be little better, living a life of utter hedonism and trapping the minds of any disloyal subjects within that of a mute child, until one day he received a psychic signal from Charles Xavier, a fellow telepath who was searching for any other mutants. Inviting him to Morocco under the guise of friendship, Farouk intended to lay a trap for Xavier and steal his powers, but Xavier saw through the ruse and engaged Farouk in an hours long duel on the Astral Plane before seemingly killing him. In reality, Farouk had narrowly survived the encounter, but was greatly weakened and forced to flee his mortal form. Vengeful at Xavier for ruining his kingdom, Amahl traveled to his family home and drove his wife Gabrielle to madness before possessing his son David, who Xavier was forced to give up for adoption out of fear for the boy's safety. While his body was taken by the monks of the Mi-Go Order, Farouk leeched off of David, slowly driving him insane by altering his memories and making him see hallucinations until David attempted suicide and was admitted into Clockworks Psychiatric Facility. At Clockworks, Farouk used David's inconsistent memory to make him perceive his fellow patient Lenny as his old friend Benny, enabling him to lure him into a false sense of trust after Lenny's death during David's escape. The Lenny disguise slowly wore down David as he trained at the mutant camp Summerland, leading him to snap and go on a rampage when Division 3 kidnapped his sister Amy. Fully in control of David, Farouk slaughtered Division 3 and forced Amy to reveal the truth of David's origins to him. When Farouk, in the form of the Devil with Yellow Eyes, attacked David's girlfriend Syd, David was able to take back control and create a fake Clockworks for everyone to live in, where "Lenny" acted as a therapist. When David saw through the ruse, Farouk sealed him deep within his own mind and prepared to murder the others, with his plan only foiled by the intervention of Oliver Bird, who turned the tables on him and isolated him in the same place he had put David. With the Shadow King sealed away, the Summerland group prepared to remove him from David permanently, but he made it clear to Syd he would kill David if the procedure were to happen. Syd, realizing he isn't lying, reluctantly allows herself to be possessed, and Farouk quickly switched from her to combat expert Kerry Loudermilk before finally taking over Oliver and escaping in the chaos. Now free, Farouk embarked on a worldwide search for his body, battling the alliance of Division 33 and Summerland and wiping out the last of the Mi-Go monks. Battle vs. Pennywise the Clown (2019 Film) (by BeastMan14) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Evil Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:African Warriors Category:Horror Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors